


Slayer, Watcher, Vampire, Witch

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Non-Canon Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My twist on the "will be done spell"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Willow sat on the floor of the girls’ bathroom surrounded by all the necessities to perform her spell. She sat inside a circle of red candles, a bowl in front of her, a goblet nearby, and the herbs neatly arranged. She took a deep breath and prayed that this would work.   
“Harken all ye elements, I summon now.”  
   
She dropped some herbs into the bowl.  
   
“Control the outside, control within. Land and sea, fire and wind. Out of my passions a web be spun. From this eve forth, my will be done. So mote it be.”   
 Willow poured the contents of the goblet into the bowl. A lavender blot of electricity connected the candles to her, causing the flames to rise. It was a success. Smiling, she gathered up her ingredients and hurried back to her room. Buffy was still sleeping. There would be plenty of time in the morning to check out the spell. She climbed into bed. Tomorrow she would feel no more pain over Daniel Osborne.  
 

Willow awoke the next morning to see Buffy had already left. Good, she could check the spell without her best friend hovering around. She pulled herself into a sitting position, took a few deep breaths. She was ready to be over Oz, ready to move on.

   
“It is my will that my heart be healed. Now.”  
   
Nothing. The pain was still there. The ache for her wolfie still there. She turned to the window.  
   
“It is my will that the curtains close.”  
   
Again nothing. She picked up her notebook and turned to a blank page.  
   
“It is my will that my psych paper be written. Please.”  
   
Still nothing. She sighed. Another Willow spell gone wrong. She threw the notebook across the room in disgust. She showered and dressed, ready to go to class when she heard a knock at the door.   
   
“Come in,” she called, stuffing books in her bag.  
   
“Good thing I’m not a vamp,” Xander’s warm voice teased. “You okay Will?”  
   
“What do you want, Xander?”  
   
“Buff called, said you were drinking, seriously drinking**, **at the Bronze last night. She thought I should talk to you, being your oldest friend and all.”  
   
“Why couldn’t she talk to me herself?”  
   
“She had to go over to Giles’. They’re gonna try a memory spell or hypnosis on Spike. Do you want to talk about Oz? I’m here for you Will.”  
   
“I just want the pain to stop. I even tried magic but the my will be done spell went all kablooey, big shock.”  
   
“Magic won’t solve everything Will. I think you need to stop. I see that you’re in pain…”  
   
“That’s just it, Xander! You don’t see anything! You never see anything,” her eyes glowed, but he wasn’t paying attention.  
   
“Will, I’m just trying to help. Buffy said…”  
   
“Oh, yes, do bring Buffy into it. She couldn’t even bother to tell me she was worried herself, had to call you in.”  
   
“Buffy needed to help Giles.”  
   
“Giles, Giles, Giles. It’s always Buffy and Giles. If they want to be together so much, why don’t they just get married.”  
   
Her eyes glowed again, but Xander couldn’t see because she was turned away from him.  
   
“But Spike…”  
   
“Spike can kiss my…”  
   
“Will!”  
   
“Lips, Xander, I was going to say lips.”  
   
Her eyes glowed one once more. Actually**, **having Spike kiss her wasn’t such a bad thought.  
   
“And I’d like it,” she pronounced defiantly as her eyes glowed for the last time. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have a class to go to.”  
   
She pushed him out of the room. He watched her leave, the edges of his vision becoming blurry. He’d tried; Buffy couldn’t fault him if Willow was stubborn. He looked at his watch**;** time to go to work.  
   
Giles’ apartment  
   
Spike sat chained to the chair, listening to the pair in the kitchen argue about what questions to ask him. The sexual tension between Watcher and Slayer was so palpable he could almost taste it. He didn’t know why they just didn’t shag and get on with it.  
   
“Hurry up will you? I’m gonna miss Passions,” he yelled.  
   
“Shut up, Spike!” came the united shout.  
   
They were thinking of performing either a memory spell or putting him under hypnosis, see if he could come up with more details about the wankers who’d put the chip in his head. Slayer had arrived saying something about Red and sending the whelp to talk to her about wolf boy. Canine didn’t know what he was giving up, Red was a bit of alright she was. She’d consoled him about the chip, brought him blood.  
   
Yeah, he’d smelt the fear when he’d tried to bite her. Fear and magic, a powerful combination. She’d been brave, just like the time before, when he was trying to get Dru back. He’d come to Sunnydale for the Slayer, but the witch had always been there. That first night at the Bronze, he’d picked out the Slayer easily, been intrigued by her. But the redhead had called to something in him.   
   
He was jerked from his reverie by something going through him. A spell? Had they done the spell without telling him? The pair was oddly quiet. Spike felt weird, a strange but interesting compulsion came over him. He wanted to kiss the witch, now. An excited shriek got his attention.  
   
“Oi, what’s going on in there?”  
   
Buffy bounced into the room, smiling, Giles following her with an equally goofy grin.  
   
“Oh, isn’t it great, Spike! It’s the happiest day of my life! I want you to be there of course. That means it will have to happen at night. Can we have it at night, Giles?”  
   
“Anything for you luv.”  
   
“What the hell are you babbling on about, Slayer?”  
   
“I’m getting married. Giles and I are getting married!”  
   
She wiggled her left hand in front of him. On the third finger she wore the Watcher’s onyx pinky ring.  
   
“Bloody hell!”  
Buffy sighed happily as she snuggled into Giles’ chest**;** it felt so right being here. More right than Angel had ever felt. And Parker, well she should forget about that. She even knew Riley wouldn’t be as right as Giles was. His kisses turned her knees to jelly. His heart beat under her hand. That was a big check in the plus column, a heartbeat. His ring felt comfortable on her finger.   
   
She’d long felt something for Giles, but had been unable or unwilling to label it because he was her Watcher. She’d noticed how strong he was when Amy’s mom had tried to kill her and now she was in his arms again, was going to be in his arms forever. She loved him. A statement so simple, yet so full of wonder and joy.  
   
Buffy felt so perfect in his arms, as if she’d always belonged there. He’d wanted this for so long, yet had buried his feelings deep. But now Buffy was going to be his wife. Giles was amazed at how right his ring looked on her finger. He’d loved her forever, the feelings finally registering when Quentin had fired him. He had stayed because she owned his heart**;** he would die for her.  
   
He had never hoped she would feel the same way. Yet here she was, in his arms, marrying him. He would not let her go, she would not face the Hellmouth again. He would get the Council to call another Slayer, there were ways. She would have his children, grow old with him. She was his now.  
   
“You look happy,” she said, trailing her hands down his chest.  
   
“I am happy, I have you,” he replied kissing her forehead.  
   
“And I have you, and I’m not letting go.”  
   
She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the muscled chest underneath. She ran her hands all over, nails scraping across his nipples. He let out a half moan, causing her to grin mischievously. She moved her hands lower, stroking him through his pants.  
   
“Buffy, luv, do you know what you are doing?”  
   
“Yeah, I don’t want to wait until the honeymoon.”  
   
She unzipped him and plunged her hand in, eliciting a full groan of pleasure. He used his hands to pull her in for a hard kiss, tongues dueling passionately. He moved his mouth along her jaw, nipping and licking down to her neck. He ran his hands under her top, thumbs brushing over her nipples, hardening them.  
   
“Upstairs, take me to bed,” she breathed.  
   
“Yes luv.”  
   
He swept her up and climbed the steps to his bedroom, kissing her as he went.

[Part two](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/52883.html)


	2. Fic: Slayer, Watcher, Vampire, Witch B/G, W/S FRT (2/3)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[buffy/giles](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/tag/buffy/giles), [myfic](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/tag/myfic), [spike/willow](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/tag/spike/willow)  
  
  
_ **Fic: Slayer, Watcher, Vampire, Witch B/G, W/S FRT (2/3)** _   


[Part one](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/52705.html)

Spike had had enough. He wasn’t going to stand around and watch the two of them paw at each other any more. It was enough to make him sick. He’d convinced the Slayer to unchain him while she was babbling on about dresses and bridesmaids or some such. Then ole Rupes had taken him aside and asked him to be his best man. Poor bloke had no friends in Sunnydale so he had to resort to him, William the Bloody, cause he was a fellow Brit. How bleedin’ sad was that? The compulsion to kiss Red had just grown stronger;it felt like he would die if he couldn’t taste her.   
So he’d found his blanket and slipped out the door barely making it to the nearest manhole. He’d use the sewers, the dorms had sewer access, andhe’d go to her dorm to find her. It was strange, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed right that he should be with the witch. He’d go from having a dark princess to having a fiery goddess. He smiled at the thought as he found the right grate.  
 

There were not too many students around when Spike stealthily made his way out of the basement. He walked the halls as if he owned them, people getting out of his way as he passed. He found her room and was surprised to find it unlocked. He was even more surprised to find his invite still valid. No worries about Spike, he had a chip.

   
Obviously she wasn’t here. While he was waiting he could poke around. He saw a bag sticking out from under the bed and pulled it out. Opening it he could smell that the contents reeked of magic. Little Red had done a spell recently. He wondered if he would be able to taste it in her blood. Not that he could now. But as he’d told her, he would if he could.  
   
Just as he was putting the bag back under the bed, he heard the door rattle. With vampire quickness, he was by her side as she entered the room. Closing and locking the door behind her, Spike pulled Willow close to him, making her drop her bag. Before she could scream, he had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other behind her head, bending his. Then he claimed her lips, softly at first, but with an ever increasing passion. He could taste the magic, potent and fresh. She was frightened at first and he could taste that too. She relaxed in his arms and opened her mouth to him.  
 

Willow had been scared when two strong arms grabbed her. Before her mind could register what was happening, she was being kissed. She closed her eyes as cool lips teased her, a cool tongue whispering across her mouth. She struggled, but soon gave in, groaning as the tongue slipped into her mouth, dueling with hers. As she broke off to gasp for breath, she opened her eyes to see…Spike!

   
She’d always wondered how he felt about her especially when he’d tried to bite her. He tasted of smoke and whiskey and she wasn’t turned off by it like she thought she would be. But it wasn’t something she wanted to taste on a regular basis. Wait, she wanted to kiss him again? Well she had always thought her was good looking. She’d been fascinated by his marble white skin, the cocky exterior she knew hid a passionate, loving interior. It had felt good to be kissed by him. Then she realized that while she had been kissing Spike, she hadn’t given thought to her pain. She hadn’t thought once about missing Oz. Wait, was this connected to the spell, shouldn’t she fear him, shouldn’t she be afraid of him? Sure he had the chip, but that didn’t mean anything.  
   
But this was Spike, her instinct warned. What would Buffy say? She scoffed at the thought. She was tired of worrying about what others thought. Tired of being logical, reliable, Willow. She thought of her vampire alter-ego**;** she’d gone for what she wanted. Maybe it was time to throw caution to the wind and do what felt right. Who cared if it was a spell, she deserved some happiness, even if it would wear off later. Right now that happiness was found in kissing Spike. She leaned forward,and closing her eyes, kissed him.  
   
His undead heart skipped as she kissed him. Her passion burned him. As they continued to kiss, he roamed her body with his hands. He groaned as hers trailed over his chest. He steered them to her bed as he nibbled her neck. As she fell to the mattress, her hair spilled around her head; a flaming halo. His passion rose seeing her there.  
 

Willow couldn’t believe how right this felt, how cherished Spike made her feel. She barely registered falling onto the bed. Her pulse raced and she tried to catch her breath. As she slowly opened her eyes again she looked up at the pale vampire above her. His sapphire blue eyes blazed with desire. She raised her arms in a gesture of welcome, smiling seductively at him.

   
“You sure Red?” he whispered.  
   
“Willow, call me Willow. I want this, Spike. Love me?”  
   
“Think I might Willow.”  
   
He sank onto the bed next to her and kissed her again.  
   
Buffy wandered through downtown, her mind on what had happened, her heart soaring. She never knew sex could be so….Wow! They’d gone back downstairs to find Spike missing. She’d vaguely remembered unchaining him so he could help with the planning and Giles asking him something. So here she was, away from the man she loved, searching for the chipped vampire.   
   
She stopped when something caught her eye. The lingerie was beautiful. She could see herself in any or all of them. Or out of them, if Giles were to have any say in the matter. She sighed wistfully until a voice broke her out her trance.  
   
“Hey, Buffy. What’s up?”  
   
“Riley, look, aren’t they beautiful?”  
   
“Um, yeah,” he squirmed.  
   
He liked her and all, but looking at sexy nightwear through a store window was not his ideal place to ask her out.  
   
“So, um, why are you staring at those?” He stumbled over the last word, not wanting to say lingerie.  
   
“Oh, I was imagining wearing them for my fiancée. Do you think he’d like any of them?”  
   
“Fiancée? You’re getting married?”  
   
“Yes, isn’t it wonderful?”  
   
“So who is he?”  
   
“Who?”  
   
“The groom? What’s the name of the groom?”  
   
“Giles,” she breathed  
   
“The guy who helped you in high school?”  
   
“Yeah, He’s perfect and not as old as my last boyfriend, so big plus there. I want you to be there, for the wedding. I like you as a friend, Riley. I know we’ve been dancing around, but I don’t think of you that way. Could you be there for me as a friend?”  
   
“Uh, yeah, sure, whatever you want, Buffy.”  
   
She turned back to admire the items in the window. Riley was wigged. She sure had it bad for this Giles guy. He guessed he’d read all the signals wrong. He backed away, saying goodbye. She ignored him as she continued to look at the lingerie. Maybe he’d talk to the professor about a transfer to a different class, that way he could stay away from her and let her be happy. Whoever he was, this Giles was a lucky fellow.  
   
Later that night  
 

Willow and Spike walked through the streets, hand in hand. They kept stopping to kiss, Spike unable to resist the compulsion. It seemed to have grown stronger. Willow was energized by how bold she’d been**;** she would have to try it more often. Her heart still ached, but she felt that**,** with Spike, it would eventually disappear. Oz would always hold a place in her heart, but she was willing to give it again to Spike.

   
They seemed to wander aimlessly, but were headed in the direction of Spike’s crypt. Oblivious to the dangers of the night, they continued. Three vampires jumped out and attacked. Willow screamed as one tore her out of Spike’s arms. He growled and immediately put on his ‘game’ face.  
   
“That was the wrong thing to do mate.”  
   
He punched the one near him, pummeling his face. Suddenly he realized the chip wasn’t firing. He could hit demons. He nearly danced with joy, but remembered Willow. He reached into his duster pocket for the stake he’d started carrying. He staked his opponent and turned to face the two that held Red.  
   
Just as he was about to pounce, a bright white light flashed. He covered his eyes and saw his life pass before his eyes. As quick as it came, the light was gone. He saw the two vamps were as confused at he was that Willow was no longer there.   
   
“What you do with ‘er,” he yelled.  
   
“Dunno, she just disappeared, what’s it to you?”  
   
“She’s mine, you wanker,” he roared as he dusted them both.  
   
He paced. Whoever did this was going to be in a world of hurt. They would have to deal with William the Bloody. Now to figure out where she’d gone. Watcher! He’d figure out what’d happened. Spike took off in a run. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing the Watcher and his Slayer playing kissey face, but he’d endure anything to get Red back.  
Giles had been working on wedding plans after sending Buffy to look for Spike. He’d started a guest list and got stuck when he reached Joyce. In all the excitement, they’d forgotten about Buffy’s mother. Before he could think anymore about it, the front door burst open. He looked up, hoping it was Buffy, but saw only Xander and Anya.  
   
“Giles, oh thank the gods you’re here. Something’s gone terribly wrong,” Anya cried.  
   
She dragged Xander into the living room. As they advanced, he bumped into various things.  
   
“Anya, do calm down. What’s the problem?”  
   
“Xander’s blind!”  
   
“Was there an accident at work? Why didn’t you go the emergency room?”  
   
“No, no, Giles. He was seeing fine this morning, well enough that he and I…”  
   
“Anya!” both men cried out.  
   
“Okay, already. Well**,** Buffy called and asked Xander to check on Willow. Little miss I’m in pain cause my boyfriend dumped me was out getting drunk at the Bronze last night. So he went over to see her and was going to go to work from there. I got a call around lunchtime. Xander’s boss called, Xander was tripping over things, rubbing at his eyes. By the time we got home, he couldn’t see at all.”  
   
Giles looked at the worried couple sitting on his couch.. This was puzzling.   
   
“If it’s not health related, what do you think it is?”   
“Willow,” Xander answered. “She’s been doing a lot of magic lately. She mentioned doing a ‘my will be done’ spell to help her get over Oz.” Xander looked startled. “It didn’t click until just now. She said I didn’t see anything. That’s when my vision started getting blurry. Oh no, if my part came true then that means…”  
   
“What, Xander. What did she do? If I was still a demon…” Anya got up to pace.  
   
“She said Spike could kiss her lips and that Buffy and Giles should get married. Where is Peroxide Boy?”  
   
“Buffy went to find him; he disappeared after I asked him to be my best man.”  
   
“You’re marrying Buffy?” Anya said. “About time you two saw the light. I hope having orgasms together will make you both happier.”  
   
“Ahn, honey, I don’t need to hear that. Scary visual place.”  
   
“Get into your thick head Xander Harris, Buffy and I are getting married. She would want you to be happy for her.”  
   
They were all distracted by the door opening again. An agitated Spike stalked in, duster swirling everywhere.  
   
“Rupert! I need your ‘elp mate. Someone or something took Red, I mean Willow.”  
   
“You were with Willow all this time?” Giles asked.  
   
“Yeah, had this urge to kiss her, so I went off the find ‘er. Kisses rather well she does. Did she learn that from you or the wolf?” Spike teased Xander.  
   
“Not listening. Bad visual,” Xander chanted.  
   
“You said Willow had been taken,” Giles refocused the conversation.  
   
“Yeah, we was walkin’ to my crypt and got attacked by three vamps. I started fighting, oh the chip let’s me hit demons by the way.”  
   
“Willow?” Giles prompted.  
   
“Yeah, dusted my attacker and was about to get the two holding my girl when this big flash of light came and went. Thought I was dust for sure. Opened my eyes and no Willow. Dusted the other vamps and came ‘ere. Knew you might be able to find something.”  
   
“Well there are a number of translocations spells…”  
   
Giles was interrupted again by the opening of the door. Buffy waltzed in, a goofy grin on her face.  
   
“I couldn’t find…oh, there you are Spike, can’t let you out of my sight for a minute. Oh, Giles, I saw the perfect dress, can I have it please?” she pouted.  
   
“Oi, I got bigger problems, we need to find Red.”  
   
“Willow’s missing?”  
   
“Apparently she disappeared while out walking with Spike,” said Giles.  
   
“Hey, don’t forget about Xander, he’s blind,” Anya pointed out.  
   
“So Will’s missing and Xander’s blind. Care to fill me in?”  
   
“It appears that Willow performed a spell that caused Xander’s disability, caused Spike to want to kiss her, and created the desire for us to get married. Of course the last part is utterly ridiculous.”  
   
“As if. A spell, right. I love you, Giles. I’d marry you spell or not. Now, Spike kissing Will, that’s spellworthy.”  
   
“Oi, that’s my girl you’re talking about.”  
   
“Your girl, Spike. Since when did you like Willow?” Buffy scoffed.  
   
“Since always. She’s all right is Red. Always treated me nice, even when I was mean to ‘er. Brought me blood after I found out ‘bout the chip. Jealous, Slayer?”

[Part three](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/53189.html)


	3. Slayer, Watcher, Vampire, Witch

Willow looked around, disoriented. One minute she was being held by two nasty vampires, the next she was here. Where was here anyway? She looked again and was spooked by a large demon with horns and a long beard.   
“Um, hi, what am I doing here?”  
   
“You have much anger and pain. Your magic is strong, but your pain? It’s like a scream that pierces dimensional walls. We heard your call.”  
   
“I’m sorry. I’ll try for a quiet rage. Bye.”  
   
“Our intention is not to quash your potential. Quite the opposite. The vengeance you brought to those you love is inspiring. You are ready to join us here in Arash Mahar.”  
   
“Vengeance? You mean the ‘my will be done’ spell? But that went all kablooey. What kind of vengeance would I have for my friends? They are my friends after all.”  
   
“Look,” he commanded.  
   
A portal opened before her. It was kinda like watching T.V. There the gang was in the cemetery where she’d been walking with Spike. The vampire in question was pacing frantically, duster swirling, pointing and yelling. The scene shifted to Anya helping Xander whose focus seemed to be on nothing at all as his hands moved aimlessly about in front of him. Finally the portal shifted to show Buffy and Giles all over each other. They were grabbing, kissing and touching, without a care to who saw.  
   
“Oh, so when I said Xander didn’t see and Buffy an Giles should…Oh! And Spike…you mean my spell went right? But Buffy and Giles together is of the good. They really are right for each other;they just don’t see it. Maybe they will now, if they forgive me. Now, Spike, I always did wonder about him before this. I really like kissing him and there could be more. Guess talking will have to happen. Poor Xand, guess I hafta undo the spell, just for him.”  
   
“Undo the spell? But this is masterwork, artistry. You cannot undo this,” the demon pronounced.  
   
“I can and I will Mr. Grumpy Demon,” Willow stamped her foot and put on her ‘resolve’ face.  
   
The two had a stare down before the demon shrugged and held something out to Willow.  
   
“Very well. But if you ever change your mind, give us a chant.”  
   
He handed her the talisman and waved his hand. Willow found herself a few feet away from her friends. Before any of them could see her, she took a deep breath and chanted.  
   
“Let the healing begin. Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken.”  
   
A soft blue light passed over the group. Buffy and Giles stopped mid kiss, pushing away from each other awkwardly. Xander blinked several times, looking at Anya with relief. Spike stopped pacing and looked around before spotting her.  
   
“Red,” he sprinted over to her.  
   
All eyes turned to Willow as Spike picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down again. She ducked her head shyly before looking at her friends and waving sheepishly.  
   
“Hi guys.”  
   
Xander and Anya forgave her after multiple batches of guilt cookies. Spike stuck with her, assuring her the spell had only confirmed what he felt for her. The only ones still mad at her and not talking to each other were Buffy and Giles. Watcher and Slayer interacted with the others but not each other. Buffy had even returned Giles’ ring via Anya. They were both deep in denial.  
   
When a loud knock echoed at his crypt door, Spike wondered who it was. Red and the Slayer usually just waltzed in, Clem too. He wasn’t prepared for the sight of the Watcher.  
   
“Rupes, ol’ boy. What brings you to my place?”  
   
“Can I come in, Spike? There are a few things I would like to discuss with you.”  
   
The vampire gestured for him to enter. Giles looked around, trying hard not to be disgusted.  
   
“This is just the entrance, best stuff’s downstairs. Got me a bed, some chairs, a telly and a fridge for me blood. Come on down, it’ll be comfier.”  
   
Giles just nodded and climbed down to the lower level. He wondered if letting the vampire go had been the best idea. Despite being unable to harm humans thanks to the chip, this was still William the Bloody. He was surprised to see how well maintained the lower level was**;** he chose a chair to sit in. Spike offered him a beer. Giles declined and gathered his thoughts.  
   
“Guess this is ‘bout me an’ Red,” Spike said.  
   
“Yes, well,” Giles took off his glasses, polishing them, before putting them back on. “Willow is a rather special person.”  
   
“Absolutely.”  
   
“I care a great deal for her and I wonder what your intentions are, Spike. Do you truly love her; are you even capable of love?”  
   
“I was with Dru for over a century.”  
   
“That only proves loyalty or insanity on your part.”  
   
“Yeah, was a bit obsessive, weren’t it? No matter, I did feel a kind of love for ‘er. Red’s different. She makes me fee like a man again. Like I told the Slayer, if I hurt her, I’ll provide the stake. Don’t you feel that way ‘bout the Slayer?”  
   
Giles just blushed and looked away. He didn’t want to talk about Buffy.  
   
“You do. Have you told her? After the spell, I mean. Does she know you love her?”   
   
“That’s really none of your business.”  
   
“If you wanna go poking into my life, Rupes, I get to pry into yours. Tell her, s’only way you’ll know how she feels. If there’s nothing there, maybe you should think about going back to Merry Old.”  
   
Giles sighed, Spike was right. He and Buffy needed to talk. He needed to tell her he loved her that he had for a long time. A small spark of hope ignited in his heart. He had plans to make. Ignoring his host, Giles got up and left.  
   
“Red will be pleased, hope she holds up her end,” Spike said, making plans of his own for Willow.  
Buffy had met Willow at the Espresso Pump to talk about Spike. Willow assured her she knew what she was doing and put an end to the conversation with her ‘resolve’ face. Now they just sat in silence, drinking mochas and Buffy wallowing in denial. Willow knew her best friend loved Giles, she just needed that push to admit it. The two had to get over whatever had kept them from talking.  
   
“You should talk to him, Buffy.”  
   
“I can’t, Will.”  
   
“Why not? I mean, I know my spell had you both all smoochie, but that wasn’t bad was it?”  
   
“No, Giles kisses, definitely of the good. But that wasn’t all, Will.”  
   
“So you hugged and touched, big deal.”  
   
“More than thal,Will.”  
   
“More? What? Oh, OH!” The witch blushed as she realized what Buffy meant. “Really. Was it…?”  
   
“It was, wow. No words, Will. That’s why I can’t talk to him, I’m afraid he’ll think he took advantage or something.”  
   
“But, Buffy, you’re not talking at all, and that’s bad. Get over the embarrassment and talk to him. This is Giles, maybe he feels the same way about you.”  
   
“Giles, loves me? Will, that’s…”  
   
“What, Buffy? Do you remember when he saved you from Amy’s mom? How worried he was when Travers fired him? How happy he was at Prom? That was all about you, Buffy.”  
   
Buffy realized how right her friend was, Giles might love her. She had to talk to him, had to tell him how she felt. Even if he didn’t return her feelings, maybe they could just go back to being Watcher and Slayer again. She left her mocha and Willow behind, a plan in mind. Willow just smiled; there was hope for them yet. She went to tell Spike the good news.  
Buffy stood nervously at his door, the light of day fading. She’d gone home, put on her best dress; a white number with yellow flowers and spaghetti straps, and got some wine from her mom’s hiding place. Normally she would have walked right in, but now was the time for subtlety. She knocked hesitantly, shuffling her feet. No answer, so she knocked again. She looked in the window, but couldn’t see anything. Buffy was getting worried.  
   
She turned the knob, unlocked, of course. She was really going to have to talk to Giles about that. Buffy was about to call his name when she saw the living room. There were candles everywhere. A bottle of wine sat on the table with two glasses.  
   
“Buffy. I was about to call you, invite you over,” Giles said, walking down the stairs.  
   
She looked him over, amazed at how she could ever have missed how sexy he was. Giles was wearing black slacks, a grey polo with two buttons undone. He’d forgone his glasses, leaving his green eyes unadorned, and he was wearing his earring.  
   
“Is all this for me?” she asked.  
   
“Yes**.** Buffy…”  
   
“Giles…”  
   
“We need to talk,” they said in unison.  
   
“So**,** we’re agreed then,” Giles led her to the couch.  
   
“Yes, talking is good,” she agreed, sitting.  
   
Silence filled the room as they looked anywhere but at each other. Then they turned and spoke as one.  
   
“I love you.”   
   
The simple statement hung there as they both looked surprised.  
   
“You do? I never thought,” Giles stammered.  
   
“You do? Since when?” Buffy countered.  
   
“So you don’t regret…?”  
   
“God, no. that was the best…”  
   
“The best?”  
   
“Shut up and kiss me, Giles.”  
   
He pulled her close, intending to be gentle. But all the repressed feelings exploded when her tongue caressed his bottom lip. Passion and hunger took over until they both broke away breathlessly.   
   
“Guess we don’t have to argue over who said it first,” Buffy laughed.  
   
“No, we don’t. Buffy, I want you to have this,” he held out a black velvet box.  
   
She opened it. A small silver ring, holding a perfect round diamond, lay nestled inside.  
   
“It belonged to my grandmother, I want you to wear it.”  
   
“Giles, it’s beautiful. But why? It can’t be…”  
   
“Yes, it is. Will you marry me, Buffy?  For real this time.”  
   
“Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes!”   
   
She hugged him tightly. He felt a joy greater than he had under Willow’s spell. He pulled her back and slipped the ring onto her finger.  
   
“Spike will never let me live this down,” he sighed.  
   
“What do you mean?”  
   
“I went to talk to him about Willow and he pointed out that I loved you and I should risk talking to you, no matter what the consequences. He said I would regret it if I didn’t.”  
   
Buffy started giggling uncontrollably.  
   
“What’s so funny?”  
   
“Will pushed me into talking to you when I went to see her about Spike.”  
   
Giles chuckled. “Well,they’ll both be gloating, won’t they?”  
   
Just then, the door burst open, Willow and Spike spilling into the apartment.  
   
“Buffy, I have the best news!”  
   
“Me too, Will.”  
   
“I’m getting married,” they said together.  
   
As they held out their hands, both squealed**,** causing their respective fiancées to wince. Willow gushed over Buffy’s diamond**;** Buffy mooned over Willow’s ruby. Giles walked over to Spike, holding out his hand.  
   
“Congratulations. I guess this means you can’t be my best man. You know they’ll want a joint ceremony.”  
   
“Back at ya mate. Really think so? Guess that means you can’t be mine either.”  
   
“What about Angel?”  
   
“The poofter? Never. But I’d love to see his face when he ‘ears ‘bout you an the Slayer.”  
   
“I’d quite forgotten about that.”  
   
“What ‘bout that other Watcher for you?”  
   
“Who, Wesley? No, we don’t know each other well enough.”  
   
The girls babbled on about plans and dresses as the two men looked on, deep in thought.  
   
“You know,” Giles said, “this means there is only one other person we both know who could do job for both of us.”  
   
“You don’t mean…”  
   
The door swung open and Xander and Anya walked in.  
   
“Hey guys, Will called, something about big news. Demons, I hope. Vampires? Hellmouth opening again?” Xander looked around hopefully.  
   
The Watcher and vampire looked at each other in resignation, both uttering two words:  
   
“Bloody hell.”  
 


End file.
